A story in Black
by Black Nightleaf
Summary: Dumbledore erfährt das zwei Mädchen ebenfals nach Hogawart sollten und beschliest sie aufzunehmen. Was harmlos Beginnt beginnt mit der Machtzunahme von Voldi immer mehr zu eskalieren und bringt und geahnte Famielienbande zum vorschein!R


Hey Mir gehören leider nur Phoenix und Anna und ein kleiner Teil des absolut hirnrissigen Plot´s! Den Rest haben sich sehr viel begabteren Personen ausgedacht! (die leider auch alles Geld einstreichen so das mir nicht´s mehr bleibt!)Kurz um die alles mir nix!!  
  
Summery: Albus Dumbledore holt zu Harry´s drittem Jahr noch zwei neue Schülerinnen dazu. Was harmlos mit einigen Streichen anfängt entwickelt sich im laufe der Jahre zu mehr! Es kommen ungeahnte Fsmilienbande zum vorschein und Dumbledore muss sich eingestehen das es besse für seine gesundheit und seine Pläne gewesen wäre hätte er den beiden niemals die Magie gezeigt....  
  
Ach ja bevor ich´s vergess! Es kommt (ssseeeeeehhhhhhrrrrrrrrr vvvvviiiiiiiiieeeeelllll) später Slash hier drin vor! Wer´s nicht mag solls nicht lesen! Ansonsten hoffe ich das es euch gefällt. Das ist meine erste Story also seid bitte etwas gnädig mit mir. Es ist schon ein weilchen her das ich die Büchergelesen habe! Ungenauigkeiten bitte ich deshalb zu entschuldigen! Bitte schreibt mir was ihr davon haltet den immerhin lernt man aus seinen Fehlern!  
  
A Story in Black  
  
Prolog " Wie konnte das nur passieren?" "ich weis es nicht...." "Aber es muss eine Erklärung geben!! so etwas ist bis jetzt noch nie vorgekommen! Und dann auch noch zwei Stück ....." " Ich weis ... ich weis.... doch wir können sie nicht ignorieren.... es ist noch nicht zu spät..." "Noch nicht zu spät? Das ist doch ein Witz!! Es sind bereits zwei Jahre und du sagst es ist noch nicht zu spät?" "Es ist unsere Pflicht aufzuholen was wir versäumt haben .... das schulden wir ihnen ... sie können es immer noch auf holen wenn wir schnell genug handeln!" "Gut ich verständige die entsprechenden Stellen und mache mich dann auf den Weg zu ihnen. Ich hoffe nämlich das sie sich bereits kennen das dürfte es etwas leichter machen!" "Gut gib ihnen Bescheid. Aber ich werde selbst gehen und es ihnen erklären.... denn es wird bestimmt nicht einfach sie davon zu überzeugen!" "Gut tu das ....viel glück!"   
  
Chaper one Truth gegen Mittag ganz weit weg  
  
"Verdammt Anú move on!!!!" schreit ein schwarz haariges Mädchen, schwingt ihre Schultasche hinter sich und nimmt vier Stufen auf einmal, rennt einen Flur entlang dicht gefolgt von einem ca. einen Kopf kleineren braun haarigen Mädchen das ebenfalls ihre Schultasche hinter sich herschwenkt. Als sie das Ende des Flures erreicht haben und schwer atmend an einer Glastür ankommen und sie öffnen wollen kommen drei Jungen ebenfalls 12 12 Jahre alt die Treppen herunter gestürmt. Allesamt voll bespritzt mit gelber Ölfarbe. "He ihr Hühner bleibt stehen!! Das werdet ihr bereuen!!!" schreit der Junge der vorausläuft und früher mal blonde Haare hatte. "wohl kaum!!" kommt es gleichzeitig und mit einem zweifelnden Blick (alla Jack Sparrow ;- )!)von den Mädchen die sich daraufhin schnellstens durch die Tür ins freie verdrücken. Sie flüchteten sich zu den Fahrrad Ständern, um dann im letzten Moment auf ihren Rädern vor den "Ölmonstern" zu fliehen. Lachend rasen die beiden über den Bürgersteig und dann scharf um eine Ecke wobei die schwarz haarige beinahe einen alten Mann in seltsamen Klamotten und einem langen weisen Bart umgefahren hätte. Im letzten Moment ausweichend schlingert sie ein wenig, fängt sich dann aber wieder und ruft ein kurzes " ´tschuldigung" über die Schulter um dann zu dem anderen Mädchen aufzuschließen das bereits mit voll gas auf dem Weg nach Hause war. Der alte Mann, den sie fast umgefahren hätte, war niemand anderes als Albus Dumbledore. Direktor von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Dieser sah den beiden noch kurz nach bis sie um die nächste Ecke verschwunden waren, bei der sie fast eine ältere Dame und ihren Zwerg Pudel mitgenommen hätten, und macht sich dann wieder auf den Weg um mit dem Direktor des Muggel-Gymnasiums auf der anderen Straßenseite einige Worte zu wechseln. Inkognito natürlich. Er musste heraus finden ob es noch nicht zu spät war um seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen und er wollte sich ansehen, was auf ihn und seine Schule zukam. Um eine seiner Zielpersonen hatte er sich schon gekümmert. Bei ihr war es zuminderst noch nicht zu spät. Heute Abend wollte er dann mit den drei Betroffenen und deren Eltern selbst reden.  
  
nicht weit weg vor einem kleinen Haus in einem Vorort von Canterbury "Boah!! Hast du ihre Gesichter gesehen!! Das war ja mal wieder der absolute Abschuss!!!"meinte Anú, alias Anna als sie von ihrem Rad stieg und noch immer bei der Erinnerung an die "Ölmonster" kichern musste. " Schon klar! Bloß ich hab das dumme Gefühl das uns unsere liebe Kunstleherin wegen Farbverschwendung auf´s Dach steigt!" meinte sie und suchte verzweifelt nach ihrem Schlüssel. " Ach! Das geht schon noch als moderne Kunst durch!" erklärte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen und schloss ihr Rad ab. " " Nee... das hatten wir schon das letzte mal! Da musst du dir was anderes einfallen lassen Phoenix!" grinste sie und hielt triumphierend den Schlüssel hoch. "na gut ... dann ... was hältst du von : "Umsetzung innerer Konfliktes in eine plastische Darstellung" ?" Anna die gerade dabei war die Tür aufzuschließen drehte sich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu ihr um und musste bei dem fachmännischen Ausdruck in Phoenix Gesicht wieder lachen. " Dir fällt auch immer was ein, oder?" " Natürlich! Sonst könnten wir uns den ganzen Scheiß den wir machen nicht erklären und wären schon lang von der Schule geflogen!!"meinte sie grinsend und betrat hinter Anna den Hausflur. "Mum?!? Bin zu Hause!" brüllte diese mit voller Kraft durch das ganze Haus. " Schön Schatz ich bin nicht taub. Wie war die Schule? Oh! Hallo Phoenix!" "Tag Mrs. Jackson!" " Ach ging so! Wir sin in meinem Zimmer! Wenn wer fragt wir sind nicht hier!" sagte sie schnell und rannte dicht gefolgt von Phoenix die Treppe hoch " Was habt ihr den nun schon wieder gemacht?" Rief Mrs. Jason halb streng halb belustigt aus der Küche. Sie hatte sich mittlerweile an die Streiche der beiden gewöhnt und begegnete dem mit Humor. " Oh ... wir haben lediglich einen inneren Konflikt in eine plastische Darstellung verwandelt." meinte Phoenix mit einem grinsen und verkrümelte sich dann hinter Anú in ihr Zimmer. Mrs. Jason konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und ging zurück in die Küche um noch eine Portion Nudeln zu kochen, da Phoenix mitessen würde. Sie war froh das das Mädchen die meiste Zeit hier verbrachte anstatt "zu Hause" wenn man das überhaupt so nennen konnte. Sie war von der Familie Arkny adoptiert worden als sie noch ein Baby war, und das auch nur weil ihre richtigen Eltern ihr einen schönen Betrag Geld mitgegeben hatten als sie zur Adoption freigegeben wurde. Zu der Zeit waren die Arknys noch höher verschuldet als jetzt und hatten Phoenix nur genommen um sie später als kostenlose Arbeitskraft für die Hausarbeit zu behalten. Sie lebte in einer kleinen Kammer unter dem Dach, Mrs. Jason hatte zwei Jahre gebraucht bis sie dahinter gekommen war unter welchen Verhältnissen die beste Freundin ihrer Tochter lebte. Seit dem versuchten sie und ihr Mann alles für das Kind zu tun was sie konnten, der Haken das Phoenix nie in ihrem um Hilfe bitten würde und immer darauf bestand alles allein zu meistern machte die Sache nicht unbedingt leichter.  
  
Während dessen in Annas Zimmer " He sag mal hast du meine schwarze Hose gesehen?" fragte Anú und blickte suchend um sich mit der Absicht besagtes Kleidungsstück zu finden, was sich bei dem Chaos das in dem Zimmer herrschte allerdings so gut wie unmöglich war. "Ich würd in der dritten Schublade deiner Kommode nach schauen!" meinte Phoenix gelangweilt, die sich mitler weile schon umgezogen hatte und jetzt in einem Naturfarbenen T-Shirt und einer oliv fabenen Hose in einem Sessel saß und mal wieder im " Herr der Ringe" blätterte. Durch den Farbton des T-Shirts wirkte ihre Hautfarbe heute nicht ganz so blass wie sonst. Zwar war es für den Frühling schon recht warm und sonnig, aber ihre Haut hatte die blöde Angewohnheit so gut wie keine Farbe anzunehmen. Was bedeutet das sie selbst im Hochsommer mit einer schon fast ungesund weißen Hautfarbe herrumlief. Die schulterlangen langen glatten nachtschwarzen Haare halfen nicht unbedingt dabei den Anschein gebräunter Haut zu erzeugen. " Haha!! Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte ist in der Schublade mein Schulzeug! Da wird sie wohl kaum sein!!" " Vertrau mir doch nur ein einziges mal!!" Anú gab einen missbilligenden Laut von sich und zog dann aber doch die Schublade auf. Seltsamer weise befand sich die Hose tatsächlich zwischen dem Atlas und einer Reihe anderer Bücher. " Ich fass es nicht!! Woher zum Teufel wusstest du das?!" fragte sie verblüfft und zog das Kleidungsstück aus der Schublade. Verwirrt blickten sie zwei Saphir blaue Augen an. "Keine Ahnung! War bloß das erste was mir eingefallen is!" "wenn ich´s nich besser wüsst würd ich sagen du hast die Gabe des Sehens..." sagte sie grinsend und waberte mit ihren Händen pseudo- mystisch vor Phoenix in der Luft herum. " ja klar!!! Und du fliegst auf deinem Besen in die Schule!!" erwiederte diese mit hochgezogener Augenbraue "Natürlich was dachtest du?" darauf brachen beide in einen Lachkrampf aus und kriegen sich erst wieder ein als Anna´s Mutter zum Mittagessen schrie. Immer noch kichern setzten sie sich an den Tisch und machten sich heiß hungrig über die Torelini mit sahne Soße her da sie in der Schule aus gewissen Gründen nicht zum Essen gekommen waren.  
  
Während dessen im St. John´s Gymnasium Albus Dumbledore saß in dem Büro des hiesigen Direktors und betrachtet fasziniert einige der Muggel Gegenstände. Er war gerade dabei einen digital Wecker näher zu betrachten, als ein sichtlich außer Atem geratener Direktor den Raum betrat. " Bitte entschuldigen sie vielmals! Aber es gab anscheinend einen kleinen Zwischenfall mit Ölfarbe im Kunst unterricht einer 6st Klasse und es ist ziemliches Chaos ausgebrochen! Aber was kann ich für sie tun?" entschuldigte sich der groß gewachsene Mann mit einer altmodischen Hornbrille und schon ergrauten Haaren bei dem Magier in spe. Dumbledore war, zur Sicherheit vorhin noch mal alles durchgegangen, da er es sehr bedauern würde wenn er sich versprechen würde und den armen Muggel dann mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegen müsste. "Wie ihnen ihre freundliche Sekretärin vielleicht schon mit geteilt hat bin ich Albus Dumbledore vom Lord Charl´s Institut für besondere Begabungen (A/N: deckname von Hogwarts ;-) ) . Es geht um zwei ihrer Schülerinnen..."  
  
Irgendwo mitten im Wald  
  
Nach dem die beiden gegessen hatten, waren sie zu Fuß zu einer Koppel keine 5 Straßen entfernt gegangen und hatte sich ihre zwei Pflegepferde zu einem Ausritt geholt. Sie hatten einen kleinen Feldweg genommen und waren über diesen und einige Schleichwege auf die Felder gekommen die außerhalb des kleinen Dorfes lagen. Ca. einen halben Kilometer hinter den Feldern lag ein relativ großes Waldstück in dem auch ein kleiner Weiher war. In genau diesem Wald hatten sich die beiden zusammen mit ihrer Freundin Katja ein Baumhaus eingerichtet, das als zentrale Basis für so ziehmlich jede Aktivität genutzt wurde. Die Pferd hatten sie am Fusse des Baums mit genügend Auslauf fest gebunden und ihne in einem selbst gezimmerten Trog etwas Wasser gegeben. Im Moment saßen Anna und Phoenix oben in ihrem "Haus" lagen auf einigen der Kissen, hörten Musik aus ihrer kleinen Aushilfs Stereoanlage(ein mp3-Player dessen Ohrstöpssel man in zwei Glässer legt und voll aufdreht! Funktioniert wirklich ;-) ) und genossen ein Glas Cola, während sie ihre weitern Aktionen plannten. "he sag mal erinnerst du dich an den alten Typen den du heid beinahe umgfahren hättst?" fragte auf ein mal Anna. "Welcher Typ?" gab Phoenix überrascht zurück und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. "ach! Bloß der alte Typ den du heute beinahe umgefahren hätte..." erklärte Anna "ja und des is doch nix neues das wir unschuldige Leute zusammen fahren!" meinte sie grinsend. "Des war scho klar aber der war irgendwie seltsam... mit dem langen Bart und die Klamotten waren auch aus dem letzten Jahrhundert!" versuchte Phoenix, die sich mittlerweile wieder an den Mann erinnerte, ihrer Freundin verständlich zu machen. "Ich weiß ned .... irgendwas an dem Typ war faul... ich glaub den ham wir noch nicht zum letzten mal gesehen..." meinte Anna nachdenklich und schaute derweil mit leerem Blick in ihr Glas. "Mann krieg dich wieder ein! Gut der Typ war seltsam aber wenn ich den noch öfter sehen müsst wärs glaub ich sterb ich der war unangenehm! Und etz hörts auf von dem alten Knacker zu reden, weil wir eindeutig wichtigeres zu tun ham ...." meine Phoenix und zog ihren Leute-die-noch-zu-verarschen-sind Plan aus einer Kiste und breitete ihn in der Mitte zwischen ihnen aus...  
  
kurz vor Sonnenuntergang im Haus der Jason´s Die Ehepaare Arkney, Jason saßen gemeinsam um den Esstisch der Jason´s und sahen wie vom Donner gerührt auf den alten Mann vor ihnen, der ihnen gerade eröffnet hatte er sei ein Zaubere und dann seine etwas altertümliche Kleidung in weite dunkle blau Roben mit goldenen Zeichen darauf verwandelt hatte. "Aber das is komplett unmöglich!!" schrie die grell geschminkte Frau die als Mrs. Arkney bekannt war. "Aber wie erklären sie sich das dann wenn nicht mit Magie Dolores?" fragte eine sichtlich genervte, und von der Vorstellung wenig beeindruckte Mrs. Jason. "Aber was sie hier tun würde mich trotzdem interessieren, jetzt nachdem sie uns, sehr eindrucksvoll bewisen haben das sie ein Zaubere sind, was sie hier her führt! Weil ich mir denken könnte das sie uns das nicht nur zum Spaß erzählt haben." "Ja das ist richtig! Meine Beweggründe hier her zu kommen waren durchaus recht wichtig.... kannst du dir vielleicht denken warum ich hier bin Melissa?" fragte Albus Dumbledore an Mrs. Jason gewandt. "Es geht um Anna oder Albus...??" sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme, sah aber nicht auf sondern starrte konsekquent auf die Tischplatte. "Wie du kennst ihn?" fragte jetzt ihr Ehemann. Melissa Jason atmete einmal tief durch und fing dann an zu erzählen: "Ja tu ich! Das ist Albus Dumbledore er leitet die Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei... das in der Nichtmagischen Welt als Lord Charl´s Institut für besondere Begabungen bekannt ist... " "Aber das ist doch die Schule auf der du warst ... heißt das du bist ..." "ja ich bin eine Hexe Jack ..." sagte sie langsam und sah ihren schüchtern an. Der war erst mal einigen Minuten wie versteinert, fragte dann aber tonlos "Warum hast du das nie erzählt ..." "Es war meine Entscheidung! Du musst wissen ich komme aus einer recht alten aber wenig bekannten Magier Familie... meine Eltern waren gute Menschen, aber wenn es um Muggel, also nicht- magische Menschen ging wurden sie furchtbar! Sie waren der Ansicht sie seinen nichts wert und es wäre für jeden Zaubere oder Hexe eine Schande sich mit einem einzulassen . aber ich wollte mich nicht in dieses engstirnige Muster drängen lassen... deshalb hab ich jeden Kontakt zur Zauberwelt abgebrochen und nur noch als Muggel gelebt! Ich habe schon seit mehr als 15 Jahren meinen Zauberstab nicht mehr in der Hand gehalten..." hier legte sie eine kurze Pause ein und seufzte einmal tief bevor sie fort fuhr "... das Albus jetzt hier ist kann nur bedeuten das Anna und Phoenix in irgendeiner weise auch magisch veranlagt sind ... was mich aber wundert ist weshalb sie dann mit 11 keinen Hogwarts Brief bekommen haben ... von dem Zeitpunkt hab ich eigentlich gedacht das Anna keine Hexe ist ...." sagte sie und sah dann fragend den alten Schulleiter an, der bis dahin ruhig dargestanden hatte und ihr genau wie der Rest still zugehört hatt. Mrs. Arkney war die Abneigung offen ins Gesicht geschrieben war. Mr. Arkney ersucht derweil noch die Zusammenhänge zu verarbeiten. "Tja ... das ist der Grund weshalb ich hier bin! Es scheint als wären ihre beiden Töchter" dabei Blickte er in die Runde "irgendwie nicht erfasst worden für eine hab ich eine Erklärung, aber bei der anderen weis ich leider nicht ..." In diesem Moment hörte man die Haustüre auf und zu gehen und einen Moment erschallte ein lautes, zweistimmiges "Wir sind da!! Wer noch?" durch das ganze Haus und man hörte wie sich die zwei unterhielten und Schritte sich den Esszimmer näherten. Kurz darauf konnte man die Kühlschrank Tür wahrnehmen die geöffnet wurde und dann ging die Esszimmer Tür auf und Anna blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. "höhö... was geht na hier ab? Kannt mir des vielleicht mal wer sagen?" fand als erstes Anna ihre Sprache wieder. Dumbledore, erfreut darüber das die Mädchen in so einem passenden Augenblick gekommen waren trat auf sie zu. Das Mädchen mit den braunen Haaren musste Phoenix sein ... da alle in ihre wirklich Familie sehr hell braune oder blond Haare hatten, und sie ihrem Vater recht ähnlich sah... "Es sieht so aus als würdet ihr bald auf eine andere Schule gehen..." meinte ihr Vater mürrisch. Es lief schon einige Zeit nicht mehr so gut zwischen den beiden Eheleuten und die Sache mit der Magie überrumpelte ihn total "Egal was es ist! Wir warns nicht!! Des sind diese Deppen aus unsere Klasse die versuchen uns das anzuhängen...sie kommen mir bekannt vor.... haben wir sie schon mal angefahren? "Versuchte sie sofort sich zu verteidigen bis Dumbledore ihr mit dem heben der Hand einhalt gebot. "Darum geht es nicht ich bin mir sicher sie und ihre Freundinn sind vorbildliche Schülerinnen. Aber erst sollte ich mich vermutlich einmal vorstellen Ich bin Albus Dumbledore, der Leiter ihrer neuen Schule... und ja sie hätten mich schon mal beinahe angefahren ... um genau zu sein heute Mittag zusammen mit Mrs. Jason ..." meinte er mit einem schelmischen lächeln das man einem "normalen" Schulleiter nicht zutrauen würde. "Ähhmm ...." meinte Anna und zog die Stirn in Falten. "Tut mir ja schrecklich leid wenn ich sie enttäuschen muss, ich bin Anna Jason . Diejenige die sie heute beinahe angefahren hätte war meine bessere Hälfte..." "Wie? wo? was? Wer spricht von mir?" Meinte darauf hin eine Stimme aus den Hintergrund, und fast Zeitgleich erschien Phoenix mit einem Joguhrtbecher in der Hand und lehnte sich in den Tür Ramen. . Selbst Albus Dumbledore sah für einen Moment geschockt und sprachlos aus, was eigentlich n i e vorkam. Denn das Mädchen das so eben im Türramen lehnte und angeblich Phoenix sein sollte, sah absolut nicht so aus wie sie sollte! Nachdem er eine Weile so da stand faste sich das Objekt seiner Verwunderung ein Herz und wedelte einmal kräftig mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum, und fragte ihn als er endlich eine Reaktion zeigte und zweimal blinzelte "Geht es ihnen gut ? Sie sehen aus als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen! Kennen wir uns?" Als er seine Fassung wieder gewonnen hatte lächelte er sie mit seinem üblichen Lächeln an und sagte "Ja es geht mir gut aber sag Kind ist dein Name Phoenix?" "Ja bin ich... warum? Sie haben noch immer meine Frage nicht beantwortet: Kennen wir uns?" Dumbledore der die Bestätigung, das sie das Mädchen war das er suchte noch verarbeitete antwortet nicht sofort, was aber Anna für ihn über nahm. Mit einem grinsen fragte sie an Phoenix gewandt: "Weiser, brauner oder schwarzer Sarg?" "Wie ? .... Ne oder nicht dein ernst?" Fragte Phoenix sie geschockt "doch und zwar mein voller das ist der Typ von heut Mittag!" Nun klingte sich auch der Schulleiter wieder ein, dem nun klar geworden war, das das hier um einiges komplizierter werden würde als er erwatet hatte. " ‚Ja wir haben uns heute schon gesehen auch wenn mir scheint sie waren etwas in eile ... das erklärt aber nicht warum sie einen Sarg benötigen?" Diese Angelegenheit wurde zusehens immer verwirrender! "Insider joke "kam es zweistimmig zurück. "Gut. Jeder hat seine Geheimnisse..." meinte er dann und zwinkerte einmal. "Aber da sie sich sicher fragen warum ich hier bin, werde ich versuchen es ihnen zu erklären...." 15 minuten und einige geschockte Gesichter später Phoenix, die sich inzwischen neben Anna auf die Eckbank gesetzt hatte versuchte die eben erhaltenen Informationen zu verarbeiten und zusammenhänge zu spannen. "Also wollen sie uns damit sagen das wir beide" dabei zeiget sie auf sich und Anna "Hexen sind und ab ersten September auf ihre Schule gehen soll und da wir aus bisher ungeklärten Gründen vor zwei Jahren nicht erfaßt wurden ab jetzt nicht mehr auf unsere alte Schule gehen, sondern versuchen so viel wie möglich des verpassten Stoffes nachzuholen?" rekapitulierte sie das ganze noch mal um sicher zu gehen das sie alles richtig verstanden hatte. "Ja das ist richtig ... doch die Gründe warum sie nicht erfasst wurden sind zuminderst bei ihnen nicht ungeklärt, was uns auch zu dem zweiten Punkt meiner Anwesenheit bringt ... Phoenix... hast du irgendetwas von deinen Richtigen Eltern? Oder weißt du wer sie waren?" Fragte der Zauberer und sah sie direkt an. In dem Moment in dem er die Worte "richtige Eltern" aussprach, verdüsterte sich Phinx Gesicht auf der Stelle, und Anna biss sich auf die Unterlippe, weil sie wusste das das ein sehr sehr heikles Thema war. Nach kurzem Schweigen fing die Schwarzhaarige an zu sprechen "Alles was ich von ihnen weis ist das ich ihnen anscheinend recht ungelegen war, so das sie eine hübsche Summe Geld boten um mich los zu werden und alles was ich von diesen ... Personen habe ist dieser Schlüssel..." Damit zog sie einen kleinen Goldenen Schlüssel an eine durchsichtigen Schnurr aus ihrem Shirt, die man nicht wahrnahm, wenn man nicht wusste, das sie da war. "Aber das ist ja ein Gringotts Schlüssel!" rief Anna´s Mutter überrascht und sah gebannt auf den Schlüssel. "Ja das ist es und so etwas habe ich mir schon gedacht! Erstens muss ich dir sagen das deine Eltern, oder besser gesagt deine Mutter dich über alles liebet...." "und weshalb hat sie mich dann mitsamt dem Geld weggegeben?" unterbrach ihn Phoenix aufgebracht. Er tat so als hätte er nichts gehört und sprach ganz gelassen weiter "und dich gerade aus diesem Grund weg gegeben hat..." „ Verzeihung aber für mich fehlt da irgendwie die Logik? Warum sollte sie mich weggeben wenn sie mich liebte?"fuhr Phoenix erneut und zusehens wütender wieder dazwischen. „ Der alte Schulleiter bemühte sich seine Fassung zu waren, konnte das Mädchen aber auch verstehen. „ Um das zu erklären muss ich etwas weiter ausholen... wie ich schon erwähnt hatte gab es in unsere Welt einen Dunklen Lord, der zur Zeit deiner Geburt Angst und Schrecken verbereitete...dein Vater war ein Anhänger von eben diesem, ein so genannte Todesser! Du musst wissen Todesser sind grauenhafte Leute die zum Spaß andere Quälen und töten, deine Mutter wurde von ihrer Familie dazu gezwungen Earnest, deinen Vater zu heiraten.... Deine Mutter liebte dich wirklich ... ihre genauen Beweggründe kann ich dir leider nicht nennen, da ich nicht wies was genau damals in diesen Wochen bevor der Dunkle Lord fiel im Haus deiner Eltern geschah... so viel ist sicher, deine Mutter wollte nicht das du in die Hände deines Vaters und des Lords fällst, besonders nicht nachdem sie dich schon beinahe bei einem Brand kurz zuvor verloren hätte, deshalb lies sie dich, vermutlich, von ihrer treuen Dienerin heimlich zu einem guten Freund von ihr weg bringen, was darauf geschah weis ich nicht das nächste was wir wissen war das einige unsere Leute das Haus deines Vaters stürmten und gerade nach sahen wie er deine Mutter mit dem Todesfluch belegte .... Man nahm an das es einen Streit gab in dem du getötet wurdest ..."den Rest des Satzes lies der alte Mann aus klingen und sah auf das Mädchen das mit gesengtem Kopf auf den Schlüssel in ihrer Hand starrte. „ Herrlich... ich bin nicht nur ein Weisenkind sondern auch noch die Tochter eines Mörders! Sonst noch was grauenhaftes aus meiner Vergangenheit?"fragte sie emotionslos, woran Anna sehen konnte das sie das ganze erst mal in sich reinfrass und später, wenn überhaupt, verarbeiten würde. „Geht es dir gut Phoenix?"fragte Mrs.Jason besorgt. Ohne auf den einwurf der Hausherrin einzugehen, wandte sie sich wieder an den Zauberer „ Und warum wurden wir nicht mit den ganzen anderen Kindern in die Schule aufgenommen?"fragte sie in sachlichem Ton. Fast schon zu sachlich. Albus Dumbledore sah sie einen Moment zweifelnd an, sie hatte eine gute selbst Beherschung! Eigentlich zu gut für jemandem von ihrem Alter. Kinder mit 13 sollten ihre Gefühle frei zeigen dürfen und nicht verstecken. Und der blanke Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zeiget ihm das sie darin schon einige Übung hatte. Doch statt weiter darüber nach zu denken schon er es auf ihr reines Zauberblut und beantwortet ihre Frage: „ Tja so wie ich glaube hat deine Mutter dich mit einem sehr starken Schutzzauber belegt der es unmöglich macht dich durch Magie ausfindig zu machen..."„ Und jetzt hört das Teil auf zu wirken oder was?"warf Anna neugierig ein. Dumbledore schmunzelte leicht und fuhr dann fort „ ...nicht ganz, sondern nur zum Teil ein andere Teil ist immer noch aktiv, der es sehr schwierig macht dich zu finden"dabei sah er immer noch auf das schwarz haarige Mädchen die Gedankenverloren den goldenen Schlüssel zwischen ihren Fingern drehte. „und es scheint so als hätte der Spruch, da ihr sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht habt, auch ein wenig auf Mrs Jason abgefärbt."Hier machte er eine Pause. „ Aber Albus ... wer ist waren jetzt eigentlich Phoenix Eltern? Ich meine es gab ja nicht grade wenig Todesser, von daher ist die Auswahl groß ... und so auf die schnelle fallen mir nur wenige Familien ein in die sie gehören könnte und die sind alle so unmöglich... ich bin zwar nicht auf dem neuersten Stand aber trotzdem hab ich so meine Probleme ... Killian? Tragnet? Nealson? Devon ?Fendson? Lengstram?...doch nicht etwa Black?Die Haare hätte sie ..."Überlegte Mrs. Jason laut und sah Phoenix dabei genau an. Dumbledore lächelte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf „ Nein tut mir leid dich zu enttäuschen Melissa. Aber es ist keine dieser Familien. Sie ist die Tochter von Lilian Grays und Earnest MacMahon!"„BITTE?"fragte sie und sah den alten Mann geschockt an „ Aber wie soll das bitte möglich sein? Albus du musst dich irren jedes Mitglied der Grays und der MacMahons hatte in den letzten 700 Jahren blonde oder sehr hell braune Haare, sogar die die in diese Familien eingeheiratet haben! Aber ganz bestimmt Keine Nacht schwarzen glatten Haare und so helle Haut! Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere hatte Lilian Grays so blonde Haare wie die Malfoys!"Der Schulleiter sah das Mädchen das mit nachdenklichem Blick den Ausführungen gefolgt war genau an. Es war wahr. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste würde er genauso denken wie Melissa. „ Doch auf dem Schlüssel ist eindeutig das Wpaaen der MacMahon´s. Auch wenn ich mir Mrs. MacMahons äußerlich Erscheinung nicht erklären kann... doch ich glaube das war alles etwas viel für einen Tag..."„Moment!!"meldete sich Mr. Arkney nun zum ersten mal zu Worte „ Heißt das das Blag zieht jetzt zu seinen Eltern zurück?"„Nein ich kann sie beruhigen Mr.Arkney. Phoenix Mutter ist, wie sie ja schon gehört haben vor knapp 12 Jahren ermordet worden und ihr Vater sitzt seit dem in Azkaban. Dem sichersten Gefängnis der Welt. Bisher gab es von dort noch nie eine Erfolgreiche, oder gar den versuch einer Flucht, und wir wissen leider nicht wer ihr Pate ist, sonst könnte der sich um sie kümmern, aber wir arbeiten noch daran..." „Wie soll das bitte gehen? Ein Gefängnis aus dem ein Zaubere nicht ausbrechen kann?"fragte Anna verwirrt. Noch bevor der Professor zu einer Erklärung ansetzten konnte, übernahm Mrs. Jason das, in der anscheinend die Hexe wieder zum Leben erwacht war „ Ihr müsst wissen Zaubere können nur mit Zauberstab zaubern. Stablose Magie gibt es schon seit mehreren Hundert Jahren nicht mehr. Azkaban ist deshalb so sicher weil es a, eine Insel weit draußen im Meer ist und b, weil es von den Dementoren bewacht wird. Dementoren sind Wesen die weder Tod noch am Leben sind. Sie ernäheren sich von den glücklichen Erinnerungen aller die sich in ihrer Umgebung befinden. Sie verbreiten eine Aura der Kälte und des Schreckens.... Das macht es den Gefangen dort unmöglich überhaupt an Flucht zu denken, da sie keinerlei glückliche Erinnerungen mehr haben und immer wieder alles schrecklich das sie Erlebt oder getan haben durchleben. Die meisten Gefangen werden nach späterstens 8 Monaten dort Wahnsinnig. Die wenigstens überleben länger als ein Jahr... und selbst wenn sie länger als ein Jahr dort waren und dann freigelassen wurden sind sie komplett wahnsinnig, mit kaum Aussicht auf Heilung"Alle Anwesenden bis auf Dumbledore natürlich waren kahl weiß angelaufen und schlukten schwer. Nach einiger Zeit meldete sich Dumbledore mit einer aufmunternder Stimme wieder zu Wort „ So ich glaube das war mehr als genug für heute. Morgen werden einige Leute vom Ministrium hier her kommen und einen Übungsschuppen für die beiden einrichten. In eben diesem ist es euch erlaubt auch jetzt zu zaubern... die Schulbücher der letzten Zwei Jahre und einige hilfreiche Bücher werden euch in den nächsten Tage zu gesandt. Melissa ich bin ,mir sicher du kannst mit den Mädchen in die Winkelgasse gehen. Sie brauchen ja noch ihre Zauberstäbe und einige andere Dinge."„Natürlich das machen wir gleich morgen!"meinte sie enthusiastisch. In den Augen des alten Zauberes konnte man wieder dieses amüsierte Funkeln sehen. „ Dann wäre das geklärt... ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Sommer, Mrs. Jason, Mrs. MacMahon wir sehen uns am 1 September in Hogwarts!"„Wiedersehen!"kam es fröhlich von einer. Überrascht drehte sich Dumbledore zu dem Mädchen das still in der Ecke saß und immer noch mit dem Schlüssel spielte „ Mrs. MacMahon? Geht es ihnen gut?", fragte er besorgt. Sie blickte ihn mit einem nichtnäher zu deutenden aber gleichzeitig eindeutig feidseeligen Blick an „ Ich hab gerade erfahren das meine Mutter von ihrem Ehemann gequält und getötet wurde weil sie mich gerettet hat und ich die Tochter eines Schwerverbrechers bin der in einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis verwahrt ist... wie glauben sie das es mir geht?" zischte sie. Albus Dumbledore sah sie einfach nur an, Harry hatte damals anders reagiert als er ihm von seinen Eltern erzählt hatte... aber da war die Situation auch etwas anders... er wollte gar nicht wissen wie der Junge reagieren würde wenn er erfuhr wer noch und vor allem weshalb in Azkaban eingesperrt war.(A/N: Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl!!!) „ Ich weiß das ist schwer für dich aber deine Mutter hat dich nicht umsonst gerettet , ich bin mir sicher sie hätte nicht gewollt das du dir darüber den Kopf zerbrichst ... und ich glaube ihr solltet jetzt schlafen gehen. Es ist schon reichlich spät. Auf Wiedersehen meine Herrschaften!"Und mit einem PLOPP war er verschwunden. Es herrschte einige Zeit still bis Phoenix schließlich aufstand und in Richtung Tür ging. „Hey Kind wo willst du hin?"ragte Mr. Arkney in seiner üblich „freundlichen"Art. „Nachdenken"erwiederte sie tonlos aus dem Flur und gleich darauf fiel die Haustür ins Schloss. Anna konnte sich schon vorstellen was ihre beste Freundin vorhatte. Sie würde zur Koppel gehen und sich mit ihrem Pflegepferd beschäftigen und dann die nächste Telephonzelle suchen ihr ganzen Kleingeld zusammen raffen und Adam anrufen und vermutlich erst in den frühen Morgenstunden wieder, vom Hunger und dem Bedürfnis nach einer kalten Dusche getrieben wieder auftauchen. Das war das was sie immer tat wenn sie über ihre Eltern angesprochen wurde. Adam Pierson(A/N: muhahahahahaha vielleicht gibt es ein paar unter euch die mit dem Namen was anfangen können!! Wenn ja bitte melden!! ;-) war ein Historiker der Phoenix vor zwei Jahren einmal gefunden hatte als sie mit Prellungen und kleineren Schnittwunden mal wieder von ihren „fürsorglichen" Pflegeeltern mitten in der Nacht weg gelaufen war. Er war mitte dreißig und hatte sich sofort ihrer angenommen und sich bemüht das sorgerecht zu bekommen, was aber abgelehnt wurde da er allein stehend war und wegen rescherschen viel unterwegs war und das Jugendamt ihn deshalb nicht geeigent für die Erziehung eines kleinen Mädchens hielt. Dennoch Telefonierten sie so oft wie möglich und er war ein guter Kumpel und Ansprechpartner für Phoenix geworden. Aber keinen falls eine vaterliche Figur! Dafür war er einfach zu lässig! Nach und nach begaben sich alle nach Hause und Anna lag noch auf ihrem Bett und dachte lange nach. „ Mann... meine Mutter ist eine Hexe .... ICH bin eine Hexe ... krass das kann ja was werden wenn am Phoenix und mir auch noch Magie in die Hände gibt! muhhahahaha ja könnte interesant werden ...das eröffnet ganz neue Möglichkeiten ich hoff bloß das Phinx das mit ihren Eltern, oder besser mit ihrer Mutter verkraftet ... na ja schau ma mal bis morgen .... Die war ja schon immer hart im nehmen ... „ 


End file.
